Emotional
by kancchan
Summary: Cóż począć, gdy sam diabeł rzuca wyzwanie?
1. Chapter 1

Potraktowany przez kubek zimnej wody wpatrywał się z przerażeniem w jego niebieskie, wyblakłe oczy kontrastujące doskonale z matową skórą, błyszczącą jasnymi refleksami dogasającego, znikającego za horyzontem słońca, wdzierającego się przez olbrzymie okiennice.

Wyobrażał sobie cichy, chaotyczny stukot klawiszy układający się w słowa: „Wybrałem miejsce naszego pochówku. Ta katedra to nasze cmentarzysko, Matt, a w pakiecie dostaniemy widok na duży krzyż i… tęczę".

Otworzył usta chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że było za późno — żaden dźwięk nie był w stanie wypełnić ciszy, a ból rozprowadzający się stopniowo po żywych komórkach w organizmie został dotkliwe spotęgowany przez brak krwi nieulatniającej się z pozbawionego tchnienia ciała.

Wykrzywił usta w karykaturze uśmiechu, żylastym palcem odgarniając z czoła mężczyzny zabłąkane kosmyki jasnych, zmordowanych przez ulewę włosów. Przez jego ciało powędrował dreszcz, zimny i nieprzyjemny, pozbawiony czucia, zwiastujący tylko jedno — śmierć. Irracjonalne zimno wypełniło koniuszek wskazującego, gdy przeżył spotkanie pierwszego stopnia z porcelanową, natchnioną konaniem skórą. Westchnął głęboko, wydostając z płuc powietrze, które z minuty na minutę coraz szybciej ulatniało się z jego parszywego, naznaczonego zemstą ciała.

— Raison d'etre? Dobre sobie! — wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby, resztkami zdrowego rozsądku powstrzymując gardło od rozdziewiczenia grubych murów katedry krzykiem, który wisiał w powietrzu zwiastując jego rychły koniec. Zacisnął dłoń na paciorkach różnica zdobiących lewą dłoń mężczyzny i zawył bezgłośnie jak pies pozbawiony swojego właściciela.

Aż za dobrze znał termin „dzieci nocy". Czyż sam nie był jednym z nich, gdy unikał promieni słońca jak ognia na okrągło przesiadując w swoimi przeżartym przez zapach rozkładu pokoju, ginącym w najciemniejszych otchłaniach mroku, pozwalając, aby zemsta uwiodła go tak bardzo, że momentami zapominał o czymś tak błahym jak zaczerpnięcie oddechu?

Wyciągnął pistolet z wewnętrznej kieszeni, długiego, czarnego płaszcza, który zwykł nosić jego po żal się boże _przyjaciel _i odbezpieczył szybko magazynek drżącymi rękami, lokalizując zużyty przez czas notatnik porzucony tuż pod prawą, spękaną przez bombę ręką. Przybliżył niewinnie wyglądający zeszycik, starając się powstrzymać łzy cisnące się do oczu.

_Miheal Keehl 5 maj 2010 rok godzina 19:50_, zerknął na zegarek, było za pięć, _zawał_ _tuż u stóp głównego_ _ołtarza_, czytał chwaląc w duchu jego zgrabną kaligrafię, która niejednokrotnie sprawiała, że kamień spadał mu z serca, _Mail Jeevas 5 maj 2010 rok…_

— Interpunkcja nigdy nie była twoją mocną stroną, co? — zapytał cichutko, zdejmując z oczu przemoknięte gogle, utrudniające jedynie widoczność. Porzucił je gdzieś na kamieniu z wizerunkiem świętych, aby mieć pewność, że tym razem nie stłamszą skrywane przez lata uczucia.

Zamknął na chwilę oczy, zdając sobie sprawę, że taktyki przestępcy, którego szukał przez długie lata, miał na wyciągnięcie ręki i zaśmiał się bezgłośnie, koligując ze swoim spaczonym, popsutym poczuciem humoru. W tej jednej chwili wszystko się odwróciło, szara rzeczywistość zaczęła nabierać kolorytów, sznur zaciskający się coraz mocniej na jego szyi zelżał. I wiedział, że jego odwaga już dawno została utopiona w woni papierosów, którą był przesiąknięty na wylot, jak pierwsza, lepsza ofiara złego prowadzenia się. Jego twarz, zazwyczaj pochłonięta przez hordy ciemności czające się gdzieś na dnie jego mrocznej przeszłości, w oka mgnieniu została przerzedzona. Uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, ledwo zauważalnie, zaciągając się zapachem czekolady — gorzkim, bez dodatków. Pochylił się jeszcze bardziej nad zamkniętym w lodowatym uścisku śmierć ciałem, badając konstrukcje dziewczęcych rysów twarzy, zanieczyszczonych przez broń wysokiego rażenia.

Już nie musiał zapobiegawczo tkać nici kłamstw i niedomówień, która przez parę lat szczelnie zdobiła jego ciało; mógł się uśmiechać jak kiedyś z otwartymi przez Mello perspektywami na przyszłość.

— Ostatecznie nie mogłeś tego zrobić, prawda? — zapytał, nie czekając na odpowiedź. Delikatnym ruchem ręki zamknął otwarte, niebieskie oczy i uląkł na kamiennej, chłodnej posadzce, zaplątując ciepłe place w zimne odpowiedniczki zmarłego. Nachylił się nad jego twarzą, dotykając ustami jego ust i przytulając zmarznięty policzek do swojego policzka, zdając sobie sprawę, że to on był źródłem ciepła w tym jakże przykrym związku.

Ostatnie ukradkowe spojrzenie ulokował w tarczy zegara i, przyciskając lufę pistoletu do skroni, wyszeptał cicho, prawie bezgłośnie, pozwalając sobie na trochę dramatyzmu, bowiem od dawno chciał być bohaterem tragedii, spóźniającym się tylko o ułamek sekundy od uratowania damy swego serca. A to że Miheal nie mógł się poszczycić tytułem „damy", nie miało najmniejszego znaczenia. Zajmując szczególne miejsce w jego strefie uczuciowej, już na samym wstępie zgarnął miejsce w loży honorowej, udowadniając, że zmierzch i brzask niewiele się od siebie różnią.

— Mail Jeevas, piąty maj dwutysięczny dziesiąty rok — recytował cichutko, śledząc zgrabną czcionkę; miał wrażenie, że została niemalże wyrzeźbiona czernią w papierze i uśmiechnął się szczerzej, tonąc w własnej nadziei, że odkupienie grzechów nigdy nie było tak łatwe jak teraz. — Godzina dwudziesta pierwsza…— zacisnął dłoń na spuście, w akompaniamencie „baaaam" żegnając świat.

…_samobójstwo_.

Echo, nie dbając o żałobę i symboliczną minutę ciszy, odbijało od surowo urządzonych wiekowych murów najsmutniejszą pieśń, którą mogły wychwycić ludzkie uszy — długi i bolesny dźwięk kościelnych dzwonów.

Ciało hikikmori rozgrzane w zachodzących promieniach słońcach upadło z gracją na lodową bryłkę lodów do złudzenia przypominające JEGO, stojącego u bram piekła, cieszącego się z ludzkiego nieszczęścia przeżytego przez społeczeństwo upadłego anioła.

Miheala Keehla, ukrywającego się pod pseudonimem Mello, doskonale utwierdzającym bałagan w jego głowie.

— A więc zdecydowałeś się złożyć mi wizytę. — Złośliwy, przesiąknięty na wpół ironią ton głosy o niemal nie wypełnił go przemocą, strawioną przez zastygłe języki ognia, oddzielający ich od siebie.

— Nie zaprzeczę — odparł po chwili, ucząc się na nowo cierpliwości. — Z czystej ciekawości.

Mello wyciągnął przed siebie rękę, a Matt bez mrugnięcia ją zaakceptował.

Bo obaj od dawna wiedzieli, że ciekawość była pierwszym stopniem do piekła.


	2. Chapter 2

Zgarnął do ręki zmiętą paczkę papierosów i uśmiechnął się krzywo, gdy na ekranie znów pojawił się „error". „Bez jaj", mruknął w myślach, czochrając czerwone włosy domagające się jakiekolwiek szamponu do włosów, najlepiej przeciw łupieżowego. Ujął w palce jednego papierosa i włożył go sobie do ust, poprawiając niedbałym ruchem dłoni osuwające się na nosie gogle.

_To chyba nie jest twój szczęśliwy dzień_, powiadomiły go czerwone napisy na czarnym ekranie. „No co ty nie powiesz", warknął w myślach, studiując kartkę papieru zapełnioną niechlujnym, mało czytelnym pismem, a tak drobnym, że przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy aby nie nadszedł moment, aby zainwestować w lupę. Ale jak ma to zrobić skoro laptop z dnia na dzień odmówił posłuszeństwa?

— Psiakrew — warknął pod nosem, zaciskając zęby na papierosie, który najprościej świecie utrudniał mu egzystencje, zabierając sprzed nosa coraz więcej świeżego powietrza.

Rzucił tęskne spojrzenie w stronę zabrudzonego tonami kurzu okno i zawył cicho, robiąc jeszcze większy bałagan na głowie.

— Psiakrew — powtórzył, zdając sobie sprawę, że świeże powietrze i promienie słońca w tym pomieszczeniu nie miały racji bytu. Sam nie był do końca przekonany ile to już czasu minęło odkąd podziwiał irytując błękit nieba i posuwające go białe obłoki, niczym stado baranków wielkanocnych i przepychał się przez tłumy ludzi atakujących skrzyżowanie, próbujących wygrać ze sygnalizacją świetlną.

— Myśl. Myśli. Myśli — pojękiwał, molestując długimi palcami startą numeracje na klawiaturze, jakby ta czynność miała pomóż w rozmasowaniu szarych komórek. Przecież nie mógł wyjść z domu i powitać nowy dzień z uśmiechem na twarzy! Nie robił tego od dawna. Jego świat ograniczał się do małego, wypełnionego mrokiem pokoju i niewielkiej łazienki, którą pomieszkiwały pająki; obawiał się, że jakiekolwiek światło mogło go po prostu zniszczyć, narażając aż za bardzo jego bladą skórę na szkodliwe promienie UV. Nawet wystawiał z kwitkiem kurierów, aby unikać kontaktów z ludźmi, brzydząc się nimi dwa razy bardziej niż wielonożnymi współlokatorami, którymi zdążył zarazić schorowaną migreną głową. A teraz, nie mając komputera, czuł się jak ptak w klatce, nie mogący poruszać znokautowanymi, schorowanymi przez czas skrzydłami.

— Czyżbyś w końcu coś wymyślił?

Poinformowany przez cichy głosik, wydobywający się z wielkich słuchawek, przestał uderzać w natarczywie w enter, dla odmiany wbijając pochmurne spojrzenie w bezczelny monitor. Miał wrażenie, że szczerzy się w jego stronę zęby jak wariat ocalony wprost z rąk psychiatry, zachęcając do jakieś schizowanej, nie mającej nic wspólnego ze zdrowym rozsądkiem zabawy. Pozbawiony piątej klepki, narzucił na uszy słuchawki, wsłuchując się w zimny, wyzbyty uczuć wyższych śmiech, które sprawił, że po linii jego kręgosłupa powędrował nieprzyjemny dreszcz nie mający nie wspólnego z dziesięcioma stopniami szalejącymi w obskurnym, śmierdzącymi naturalnymi substancjami pokoju.

„Idiota, skończony idiota", pomasował kark pulsujący niesamowitym bólem, który mógł się narodzić tylko przez nieznośną, dającą się we znaki bezsenność, „przecież wiesz, że od dawna z tym skończyłem".

— Grałeś kiedyś w rosyjską ruletkę? — Wypuścił z płuc świszczące powietrze, wsłuchując się w ten na w poły arogancki, na w poły ironiczny ton głosu, którego znał aż za dobrze.

— Daruj sobie te kurtuazje — odpowiedział, zanim zdążył przekonać samego siebie, że nie ma sensu marnować silny na pozbawiony życia monitor, ale przecież już dawno pozbył się rozumu, wypełniając go papierosami i grami.

— Matt — wzdrygnął słysząc swoje imię, a raczej ksywkę, chociaż to nie miało żadnego znaczenia, już dawno zapomniał jak się nazywa, spychając swoją tożsamość pod grube warstwy zapomnienia.

— Powinieneś zapomnieć jak się nazywam — burknął od niechcenia, upijając łyk mineralnej gazowanej, którą już dawno opuściły bąbelki.

— Matt, spędziłem tyle nocy z zapomnianymi marzeniami i wyblakłymi łzami. — Cichy, płaczliwy szept zmroził mu krew w żyłach, a co najdziwniejsze, w jego wyobraźni utworzył się irracjonalny obrazek rodem z anime: niebieskie oczy roniące łzy kompatybilne z jasną karnacją stęsknioną za dotykiem. Potrzasnął głowę, starając się od nich uwolnić, na darmo. Wizja zrozpaczonego diabła w ludzkiej skórze zaczadziła jego głowę, rzeźbiąc w jego serce dwa razy większe pokłady empatii, którymi nigdy przecież nie był hojnie obdarzony.

— Że co? — wymamrotał głupio, wertując myśli w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś w miarę sensownego kontrataku, ale nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy, natrafiał na przerażającą, wyżartą z sumienia i poczucia winy, pochłaniającą go pustkę. Mając wrażenie, że błądzi w czarnym labiryncie uatrakcyjnionym przez wiele ślepych zaułków i pułapek, pozbawionym wyjścia, poczuł się jak nie znający języka turysta w obcym mieście, otoczony obcymi ludźmi.

— Nadal czekam, Matt — zapewnił — czekam na jutro — dodał w akompaniamencie łamania czekolady — i odliczam dni na palcach.

— O czym ty...? — Reszta jego słów została zakłócona przez nienaturalnie głośny pisk, igrający skutecznie z jego wrażliwym narządem słuchowym nadwyrężonym przez ścieżki dźwiękowe z gier.

_Raison d' etre_, na ekranie znów zaczęły się pojawiać litery, układające się w słowa nie mające dla Matta żadnego znaczenia. Uniósł brwi, rozdziewiczając kolejną dawkę tytoniu, strzelenie okrywającą jego czarne i zepsute przez rakotwórczą substancje płuca. Chyba już nie był w stanie mówić, że płuca pełniły rolę chłodni; jego nieszczelne i skonfundowane nadały się tylko do wymiany. Wpatrywał się beznamiętnie w napis, starając się jakoś pozbierać szalejące w głowie myśli.

Westchnął bezgłośnie, wystukując na klawiaturze kolejną kombinacje, mającą na zadanie uchronić jego komputer od ostatecznego zgonu i złamał ręce, kiedy program ochrony kolejny raz z rzędu dał o sobie znać, ignorując jego kolejne próby włamania się do systemu.

— Niech to — mruknął, wyrzucając z siebie wiązankę najróżniejszych przekleństw — jedne były po angielsku, inne po japońsku, a jeszcze inne po rosyjsku, ale to nie miało znaczenia, każde z nich miało dać upust jego frustracji, gnieżdżącej się nawet w najdyskretniejszych otchłaniach jego ciała i umysłu.

Upadł bezwiednie na obrotowe krzesło, wbijając spojrzenie w popękany sufit, na którym były widoczne przecieki mało szczelnego dachu chroniącego starą jak świat kamienice przed destrukcyjną mocą deszczu, który nie opuszczał Miasta „upadłych" Aniołów przez dobre parę dni, maltretując coraz bardziej i bardziej ulicę miasta, naruszając prywatność mieszkańców, wdzierając się im pod ubrania, piwnice i samochody, gwałcąc pożądaną ciszę, którą Matt lubił dwa razy bardziej niż swoją konsolę, w którą mógł się wpatrywać godzinami.

Zaciągnął się papierosem, obserwując awangardowe wzorki dekorujące powietrze nad jego głową.

— Masz mnie — mruknął pod nosem, wyciągając z szuflady od dawna nieużywany telefon z przeterminowaną kartą sim, domagającą się aktywacji i doładowania.

Skonsultował się z małym, rozbitym ekranikiem komórki. Otworzył szeroko oczy, potraktowany przez paraliżującą moc bezwiednej prawdy, opatulającej jego skórę i kości.


End file.
